


A blue coat and a punch in the face

by marginaliana



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: There was a man on the other side of the window, good-looking, well-dressed and bundled up warm in a heavy blue tailored wool coat and thick grey scarf.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveaDream/gifts).



Eggsy watched a few more happy holiday shoppers meander past the window of the Starbucks, then decided to stop torturing himself and looked down at his coffee with a sigh. He wished it had either more sugar or more alcohol in it. It was just plain coffee – the cheapest thing he could find on the menu – but it was hot enough and he'd needed the warmth after wandering around in the cold for the last few hours. Dean had chucked him out of the house before breakfast and Eggsy had seen that look in his eyes too many times to argue. He still had a scar from the last time. 

Things were getting worse at home, he knew that, but he didn't have any brilliant ideas for how to handle it. He had a job, but Dean took almost all of his paycheck and was pressuring him to quit anyway, to free him up for handling some small time drug deals – the kind of thing Dean didn't have time for anymore because he was dealing big time. Eggsy didn't want anything to do with it. He didn't mind a bit of pot now and then, but this was hard stuff, dangerous stuff. Until now he'd managed to put Dean off with excuses, but they were coming to a breaking point – either he'd have to go all in or get himself out somehow. If only his mum had been willing to leave… but she wasn't, or didn't think she could. He could have asked Jamal for help, or Ryan – but they had their own problems. What kind of mate would he be if he had them always looking out for him?

So Eggsy was on his own. 

Tap-tap-tap.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound. He looked up. There was a man on the other side of the window, good-looking, well-dressed and bundled up warm in a heavy blue tailored wool coat and thick grey scarf. Proper silver fox material, really, with carefully-coiffed hair that practically begged to be mussed up. Eggsy became acutely aware of his own scrabble of hair – he hadn't been given time to shower or anything – and his threadbare jacket with the holes in the cuffs, still smudged all down one side where one of Dean's goons had shoved him down into a pile of rubbish a few days ago. He'd done his best to wipe it off after, had run it under the hot tap in the library toilet and scrubbed at it, but the stain had set by then. 

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

The man was more insistent now. Eggsy turned around, trying to spot whoever's attention he was trying to get, but there wasn't really anyone behind him. When he turned back, Mr. Blue Coat was pointing at him.

Eggsy pointed at himself. 'Me?' he mouthed. The man nodded furiously. Eggsy furrowed his brow and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. 'What?'

Mr. Blue Coat mouthed something at him, but Eggsy couldn't make it out. Something about limes? Something about medication? He shook his head. The man looked off to his left, then back again, saying something else, this time more urgently. He formed the shape of something with his hands, curling them into circles one above the other – to be honest, it looked a bit pornographic. Eggsy shook his head again. 

The man sighed in obvious irritation and jabbed a finger at him, then smacked his head; Eggsy had no trouble interpreting _this_ bit as 'you are a fucking idiot.' 

He gave Blue Coat two fingers in return, but he didn't even get the satisfaction of seeing a response to this because the man looked to his left again, then turned and ran off in the opposite direction. 

Eggsy almost chalked it all up to some sort of winter madness, but a moment later someone else ran past the window. He was only visible for a split second, but that was enough for Eggsy to see the snarl on his face, the gun in his hand. 

_Shit._

Before he could stop himself Eggsy was out of his seat, abandoning the precious half-finished coffee on the table in favor of following the two runners. He had to plow through a few groups of people to get out to the street, but once he was through the doors he could easily see the path the two men had taken through the crowd, an eddying opening of people huffing at being shoved aside. Eggsy followed at top speed, letting himself slip into the gaps between people with the ease of long practice at running away. He was good at this, quick on his feet, and it only took a minute and a half to catch up to the second runner, struggling against the tide of holiday shoppers. 

He was a short man, dressed in the sort of black trousers and too-tight jacket that practically screamed 'hired muscle.' When Eggsy got close enough, Mr. Hired Muscle spared a glance back at him, swung back the arm with the gun – Eggsy dodged left, ducked under the arm of a startled shopper and heaved himself at the man's legs, catching them around the ankles. 

They went down in a tangle of limbs, sprawled on the cobblestones and then rolling sideways against the window of a nearby shop as both of them tried to get the upper hand. Hired Muscle punched down, catching Eggsy on the side of the face, but he'd had worse from Dean plenty of times and it was easy to twist aside, letting the punch glance off his cheek. As he turned he jabbed his own fist upwards into the man's abs, getting only a huff of breath for his trouble. 

The man retaliated with a kick to Eggsy's chest – this one connected and it hurt like fuck, but Eggsy powered through the pain and used the motion to swing his own legs up, kicking the man neatly in the groin. The man doubled over on himself, groaning, and Eggsy took the opportunity to wrench the gun out of his hand, slinging it away to skid into the crowd. He drew his hand back for another punch – and suddenly Mr. Blue Coat was there instead, driving his foot down on Hired Muscle's head and slamming it into the pavement. Hired Muscle went out like a light. 

Eggsy rolled off him with a gasp, letting himself flop down on his back. He was hot and sweating from the fight and the cold pavement felt good at first, but he knew he'd have to get up soon or risk his muscles going stiff. Above him, Mr. Blue Coat's face looked down disapprovingly. Eggsy thought he'd have been even better looking if only he hadn't been scowling so hard.

"You certainly took your time following," said Mr. Blue Coat. "Now give me the documents."

"Bruv, I don't know what the fuck you're even on about," Eggsy said. He rolled himself sideways and then up into a crouch. Mr. Blue Coat put out to hand to help him and Eggsy took it automatically, pulling himself to his feet. 

"The documents—" Blue Coat said heatedly, but he cut himself off after a moment and lifted a hand to his ear. 

_Uh oh,_ Eggsy thought, because that was classic spy shit, wasn't it? Some important documents, a little voice in someone's ear giving him instructions. 

"So, ah," said Blue Coat, beginning to look somewhat sheepish. "It turns out you are not, in fact, my contact."

"Nope," Eggsy said cheerfully, but inside he was possibly panicking a bit. _Fuck, what happens now?_

"But you came after me anyway," Blue Coat said.

"Yeah, well." Eggsy shrugged. "He looked a right bastard and he had a gun. Couldn't just leave it like that, could I?"

"Most would have," Blue Coat pointed out. 

Eggsy just shrugged again. "I s'pose," he said. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to it. I've still got half a coffee waiting for me." _If it's even waiting._

"Mmm," said Blue Coat. His eyes were traveling over Eggsy for the first time, taking in his jacket and his worn shoes and his complete lack of gloves. "Perhaps, instead, you'd be so kind as to come with me?" He put his hand on Eggsy's elbow and drew him a little way down the street, ignoring the still-curious bystanders. After a few steps he leaned down and scooped up the gun from where it lay half-hidden under a rubbish bin.

"What for?" Eggsy said suspiciously. "If you're gonna disappear me—"

"Oh, no indeed," said Blue Coat. The gun went into his pocket, which relieved Eggsy's anxieties somewhat but not completely. "Actually I was thinking I'd rather offer you a job."

Eggsy couldn't help the thrill that passed through him at that. He knew it was naive – they could still disappear him, of course, maybe even more easily if it was in private. But maybe it would actually be something good. Maybe it would be something more than a cheap, burnt coffee and a punch in the face.

"All right, then, bruv," he said. "You got my interest. Lead on."


End file.
